pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ---- Welcome temp Since Shock resigned, the welcome temp needs changing to not have his name. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:49, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay dokey :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:51, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, what the difference between Welcome and WelcomeIP? Ellis99 Volcanion 19:52, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahhh, I see now. Thanks for telling me :) Ellis99 Volcanion 19:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::May I add a bot request? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:34, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Can you do something about Maxlazar. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:29, February 7, 2016 (UTC) :::::::He's been busy since he became part VTSF, I think is the name, but did tell me at Dragon Quest Wiki, as I wanted some bot requests done, that he would the bot requests here and there in the near future. He said that he had some requests to do. I wanted to upload a request. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:55, February 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::May I upload the request? Also, I added stub to pages with complete bio's because they need references. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Okay dokey, I'll add it now and I'll remove the temps form pages that have enough info and I'm sure X will get around to those pages to add more info and add references. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:03, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Added, you check it out if you want. Ellis99 Volcanion 13:05, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Rgr temp middle I've updated the temp but the images don't seem to be showing. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:29, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Doesn't matter now, I solved the problem. Now, it can be used on Oblivia pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 14:43, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:53, February 8, 2016 (UTC) XYZ episodes Yes, I'm sure. I found them on Google+. DragonSpore18 (talk) February 9, 2016 16:21 (UTC) :They come from Nhjm who sent the titles to Adyniz. The titles he receives from Nhjm are all reliable. - PokémonGamer 20:29, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::There's been similar cases before, like where XY014: Seeking Shelter from the Storm! got a known dub title four days prior to airing in Japan, and the Rocking the Virbank Gym! parts 1 and 2 episodes getting a dub title before its Japanese airing in the BW series. Since the episodes are dubbed about one to two months prior to its Japanese airing, that's how we know the dub titles right now all the way up to the dance episode, so they are the final titles. - PokémonGamer 20:48, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, I see what you mean. The post on Bulbagarden forums did say they were tentative. - PokémonGamer 21:07, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Wild Poke temps The temps for regions in the main series are going to be changed so they can be used on all regional pages as currently, they can only be used Kalos, Hoenn and Kanto pages. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:41, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :That being Gen I and III for Kanto though. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:44, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::The reason why I say this to you is incase you are planning to do routes and places in region in the main series. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:49, February 9, 2016 (UTC)